Aria (Fairy Tail)
Aria (アリア Aria) was one of the secondary antagonists of the Phantom Lord Arc of the anime and manga series, Fairy Tail. He was an S-Class Mage of the now-disbanded Phantom Lord guild and served as one of the four members of its elite team, the Element 4. He participated in the guild war against Fairy Tail, but was ultimately defeated. Appearance Aria is an abnormally tall man with a large physical mass and bodystructure with tan skin. His body is noticablly wide and has a wide head with large and noticable cheekbones. Aria seems to be bald and has relatively small limbs compared to the size of his body, though his hands seem to have more accurate proportions to his body mass. He has pink colored eyes which are symbols of his power of Airspace and covers them with a blindfold to contain it. His outfit is a large green colored jacket and hat with a large light blue scarf with white linges. He also wears a large yellow colored robe, baggy reddish-brown pants and sports a red colored necklace with a blindfolded skull at the center and cross markings covering both ends of the necklace. Personality Aria has a very contradictory personality in general. He generally holds a sorrowful view of the world and comments on how sad things are. His catchphrase is "How Sorrowful" and tends to cry purfusely when talking about a number of facts, many of which are the result of his own actions. When he was attacking Fairy Tail's Guild Master Makarov Dreyer, he began to cry and asked if his tears was the result of the downfall of such a powerful mage. He also cried during his fight against Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlett on the way they were handling his neck. Overall, Aria has a habit of talking in a very dramactic fashion. In contrast to his tragic demenor, Aria enjoys fighting and is dedicated to it. During his fight with Erza, he commented during their fight and removed his blindfold to "have some fun" and unleash his true power. He has no issue killing someone with his magic and attempted to do so on Makarov while he was distracted by Jose Porla. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc After Phantom Lord declared war on Fairy Tail by damaging their guild building and attacking one of their teams, Shadow Gear specifically, the guild responds by attacking Phantom Lord's Guild Building and battling its lower-ranked members. During the fight, Makarov does away with many of the lower members, but is lured into a trap by Jose who used a hologram to allow Aria to ambush the guild master and knock him out using Metsu. Aria cries and remarks on how sad it was that one of the Ten Wizard Saints was defeated. After Makarov's surprising defeat, Erza orders a retreat and carries her guild's master to safety. Aria and the rest of the Element 4 would later participate in the frontal assault on the Fairy Tail Guild Building. When Team Natsu stormed Phantom Lord Headquarters building, Aria was one of the targets and was attacked by Natsu, but Aria was able to defeat him. He nearly defeated the Dragon Slayer, but was interrupted by Erza who engaged him in combat. Mirajane explains to Gray and Elfman that if Aria removes his blindfold, the true levels of his power are revealed and his immense power could overrun Erza. Aria removes his blindfold, but Erza defeats him with a dead on accurate strike and she remarks that Makarov would never lose to someone like him. At the end of the Guild War between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, Makarov recovers and defeats Jose with Fairy Law. Right as Jose is defeated, Aria tries to sneak behind and beat him, but Marakov punches Aria without even looking and defeats the S-Class Mage. Alvarez Empire Arc During the war against the Alvarez Empire, Aria entered the war along with other former Phantom Lord members Totomaru and Sol to aid Fairy Tail against Acnologia. The three ex-Element 4 members aid Meredy and her magic and successfully activate Fairy Sphere and defeat Acnologia. Navigation Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Fighters Category:Contradictory